


This, My Attraction (To You)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something about Deanna calls to Tasha.





	This, My Attraction (To You)

**Author's Note:**

> For the current femslashficlets prompt table, janelle monae lyrics table, [Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/makemefeel.html)

There's something about Troi that catches her attention immediately. Not that she's half-Betazoid, or her pale as snow radiant skin, but how she manages to get under Tasha's skin that attracts her attention and mixes up her feelings towards her.

Feelings that have gone from professional admiration to a school girl's crush, inappropriate for a setting such as being a starship security officer.

But she is attracted to Deanna, especially so when they finally go to Tasha's quarters for a nightcap and fall into bed together.

She's in love with one of her superiors, not that Deanna seems to mind as she tucks herself into Tasha's chest and falls asleep in her bed for the night.


End file.
